Trails Series
The is the third instalment of the ''The Legend of Heroes'' RPG series, developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. By chronological order, the first game ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' is regarded as The Legend of Heroes VI in its following sets, all numbering down through the exact order but the numbering setting was eventually subsided by the fans yet referenced for the series's New Game Plus (NG+) system. Development and Popularity The series franchise grew in popularity since the first release of Trails in the Sky, by Nihon Falcom Corporation, developer of the Ys series. The series fast forwards to a whole new world with its modern political landscape where different events crossover from the games foretelling the core of the world. Unlike the Gagharv Trilogy unfolding its story through separate games, each Trails game links to the next sequel while interconnecting through the series's modern events solving suspenseful mysteries left at each game's cliffhanger. Through the marketing line, the Trails games evolved to be played on a variety of consoles, eventually evolving for its own remake for the developed PS Consoles (VITA, PS4, etc.). Nevertheless, all the games branch from the same unique RPG infrastructure with different mechanics per "chapter" series. The more while played and reading the story's relevance and suspenseful twists, the more enjoyable until the subsequent release while replaying through new difficulty levels. Currently, XSEED Games gained the official localization rights to translate the Trails games for their dubbed release in America. List of Games ''Trails in the Sky trilogy'' *'(VI)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' *'(V)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC'' *'(VI)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd'' ''Zero/Ao duology'' *'(VII)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki'' *'(VIII)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki'' ''Trails of Cold Steel trilogy'' *'(IX)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel'' *'(X)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II'' *'(XI)' ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III'' Alternative Side Stories *''The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki'' World Glossary Main Countries *'Zemuria:' The universal world setting for the series. **'Liberl Kingdom:' The south-western part of West Zemuria, where its neutral background and history seves as the main setting for the Trails of the Sky trilogy. **'Calvard Republic:' A republican country east of Liberl populated by immigrants. **'Crossbell State:' A small state caught in the annex-conflict between Erebonia and Calvard. It is the main setting for the Zero/Ao duology. **'Erebonian Empire:' The largest country in West Zemuria after annexing many lands, which is the main setting for the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. ''Minor Countries'' *'Holy Nation of Alteria:' A holy-land location and headquarters base of the Septian Church and its religion branches. *'North Ambria State' Formerly known as the Principality of North Ambria, until the Salt Pale Incident severely plunged it into population and financial downfall. *'Principality of Remiferia:' A small country well-known for its expertise in medicine. *'Ored Province:' A small state within Calvard territory, known for its hot springs. *'Leman State:' The centre state of Zemuria which is the birthplace of Professor C. Epstein, location of the Epstein Foundation and main HQ of the Bracer Guild. Gameplay *'Quest System:' In-game quests to accumulate points, collect rewards, and unlock hidden events. *'Monsterpedia:' Collect all enemy data in the game. (Developed in the PS Versions only) *'Orbment:' A multi-puropose unit module majorly utilized by the series' population for communication, transportaion and other communal benefits. **'Quartz:' The crystallized sepith which are the circuit components of the orbment. They can be re-synthesized and upgraded for better enhancement to its user. *'Fishing:' An optional activity to complete each story arc's fish journal, and exchange rewards. *'Cooking:' An optional activity to cook food and rations when necessary. *'Minigames:' Optionable subgames to play. Battle System *'Action Time Battle' The series' traditional battle infrastructure where players and enemies take turns in battle. *'Orbal Arts:' Customizable magic by inserting Quartz, crystallized Sepith circuits of the seven different elements. *'Craft:' The personal named skills used in battle. **'S-Craft:' Powerful signature crafts every character uses. References External Links *[http://www.falcom.co.jp/sora/index.html Trails in the Sky | Series Portal Site] (Japanese) Category:The Legend of Heroes Wiki